This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Some vehicles are equipped with heat storage systems, which store heat that is later used to heat engine coolant during engine start. The stored heat advantageously reduces the time that it takes for an engine to reach its optimal operating temperature at engine start. It is desirable to bring an engine to its optimal operating temperature as quickly as possible to, for example, reduce engine emissions and improve fuel efficiency. While current heat storage systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, a heat storage system with improved efficiencies would be desirable. The present teachings advantageously provide for a heat storage system that is more efficient than, and has additional applications as compared to, current heat storage systems.